The Cell Imaging Shared Resource provides modern digital imaging microscopy as a tool for biological research. It provides access to equipment and expert assistance for the purpose of high quality optical and electron microscopy. The Shared Resource maintains associated image analysis, processing, and output systems. The staff provides effective and accessible instruction to facilitate development of functional imaging skills for all users. Since the last competing renewal, the Shared Resource has expanded to include research electron microscopy. Because modern microscopy and digital imaging involve a large number of technical components from optics to software to chemistry, the Cell Imaging Shared Resource maintains an active development program to keep the instrumentation and systems current, functional, accessible, and easy to use. In addition to training users, the staff remains current with the basic science and skills required to use the tools of the Shared Resource effectively. The overall goal of the Cell Imaging Shared Resource is to maintain the full range of modern microscopy and digital imaging capabilities with the intent to enable and accelerate research that would otherwise be reduced in quantity and quality. The Shared Resource has added two new services: Electron Microscopy (EM) and two-photon excitation microscopy. The EM component consists of both sample preparation and data acquisition, which is becoming increasingly important in cancer research. EM is especially helpful in discerning angiogenesis and apoptosis. The second new service is two-photon excitation microscopy. This allows researchers to penetrate intact issue (i.e., whole animals), which is a major advance in imaging. Dr. David Piston is the Director of the Cell Imaging Shared Resource and Dr. Sam Wells is Managing Director (Optical) and Dr. Jay Jerome is Managing Director (EM). They strive to stay ahead of the increasing demand for the services of the Resource.